90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrysler Imperial/New Yorker/LHS
Year-to-year changes 1991 The Chrysler Imperial was a full-size 4-door sedan, built in the assembly line from Belvidere, Illinois. As of 1991, more than 26,000 cars were sold. The Chrysler New Yorker, another 4-door sedan from Chrysler Corporation, consisted of two models in 1991 -- Fifth Avenue and Salon. Both cars had a 147-hp 3.3-liter V6 engine. 1992 Production of the Imperial began to decrease in 1992, as only about another more than 7,500 units were sold for this model year. The New Yorkers saw some revised styling. 1993 The last of the Imperials, Fifth Avenues and Salons went on sale in 1993. 1994 Since 1994, the New Yorker and LHS were Chrysler's flagship models. They were large, luxurious 4-doors based on stretched versions of the corporation's popular front-drive LH sedans (the Chrysler Concorde, Dodge Intrepid and Eagle Vision). A 5-in. longer wheelbase provided even more rear-seat legroom than in the LH versions. The New Yorker was a traditional 6-passenger car with a front bench seat, aimed at older buyers and competing with the Mercury Grand Marquis, Buick Park Avenue and Oldsmobile Ninety-Eight. The LHS was a sportier 5-passenger sedan with front bucket seats, a firmer ride and crisper handling. It was aimed at a younger audience and competed with such luxury/sport sedans and coupes as the Acura Legend, Infiniti J30, Lexus ES 300, Mitsubishi Diamante, Lincoln Mark VIII and Cadillac STS. Standard powertrain was the "big" LH engine, a 214-hp 3.5-liter sohc 24-valve V6, mated to a 4-speed electronically controlled transaxle. 1995 More features were made standard for 1995, adding 16-in. wheels and tires, power trunk pulldown and improved headlamps to last year's standard list of dual airbags, 4-wheel disc antilock brakes, childproof rear door locks, power windows and door locks, tinted windows and cruise control. The LHS added standard remote keyless entry, automatic temperature control, an upgraded AM/FM/cassette stereo, illuminated entry system, power glass moonroof, traction control, a vehicle theft alarm, and an overhead console with maplights, outside temperature gauge, trip computer and a compass. In fact, the LHS was so well-equipped that the only options were a cellular telephone and compact CD player. Most of these features were optional on the New Yorker. 1996 The New Yorker sedan ended with the 1996 model year, while the LHS continued for one more year. Retail prices *'$17,909 '(1991 Chrysler New Yorker Salon) *'$20,875 '(1991 Chrysler Fifth Avenue) *'$26,705 '(1991 Chrysler Imperial) *'$19,414 '(1992 Chrysler New Yorker Salon) *'$22,484 '(1992 Chrysler Fifth Avenue) *'$29,063 '(1992 Chrysler Imperial) *'$19,270 '(1993 Chrysler New Yorker Salon) *'$22,558 '(1993 Chrysler Fifth Avenue) *'$29,991 '(1993 Chrysler Imperial) *'$26,136 '(1994 Chrysler New Yorker) *'$30,878 '(1994 Chrysler LHS) As of August 1, 1994: *'$25,596 '(1995 Chrysler New Yorker) *'$29,595 '(1995 Chrysler LHS) As of August 7, 1995: *'$27,300 '(1996 Chrysler New Yorker) *'$30,255 '(1996 Chrysler LHS) As of July 27, 1997: *'$30,255 '(1997 Chrysler LHS) Shipping prices *'$595 '(1994-1999 models) Gallery 91newyorkersalon.jpg|1991-1992 Chrysler New Yorker Salon 91fifthavenue.jpg|1991 Chrysler Fifth Avenue chryslerimperial.jpg|1991-1993 Chrysler Imperial 93fifthavenue.jpg|1992-1993 Chrysler Fifth Avenue 93newyorkersalon.jpg|1993 Chrysler New Yorker Salon 94newyorker.jpg|1994 Chrysler New Yorker 94lhs.jpg|1994 Chrysler LHS 94lhsnewyorker_interior.jpg|The dashboard of a Chrysler LHS/New Yorker 95newyorker.jpg|1995-1996 Chrysler New Yorker 4-door sedan 95lhs.jpg|1995-1996 Chrysler LHS 4-door sedan 95lhs2.jpg lhs_interior.jpg|Interior of the Chrysler LHS 97lhs.jpg|1997 Chrysler LHS Video Clips Category:Chrysler Category:4-door sedans Category:Full-size cars Category:Front-wheel drive vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:1988 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2001